


The Life that Never Lived- Harry Potter and the ??????? (Deathly Hallows)

by bookhater95



Series: The Life that Never Lived [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhater95/pseuds/bookhater95
Summary: One year is all that is left. One more time to delve into Harry's memory's, for him to relearn all he can. One choice left, for the life that never lived. Complete, email me for details.





	The Life that Never Lived- Harry Potter and the ??????? (Deathly Hallows)

Deathly Hallows is now complete! I can't help but scream this at every opportunity!

Instead of reposting these without the bold text, as I know does not work as well, instead email me and I will be more than happy to send you the entire series!

* * *

"I can handle it!" Harry insisted. "It's only one more year, surely I can remember all that without doing anything to myself-"

"Too risky," James said flatly.

"Not worth it," Lily agreed.

The three had been having this argument on and off for the whole of last night and all of this morning. Clearly remembering Dumbleodre's death had been Harry's final straw, he didn't want to keep pushing them to learn about his past like this, but somehow he actually thought hurting himself by remembering these things all at once would make it easier on them?

None of them agreed.

Remus seemed to have decided he'd let the parents handle it and had tried to excuse himself from any conversation by checking on baby Harry, even though James had already put him down in his room for the day. That had been twenty minutes ago, and they'd never be able to get Harry to agree to just start the next book until they got Moony down here, so Sirius took it upon himself to go fetch him already.

He was at least where he'd said he'd be, looking sleepy as he rocked the infant in the chair but at least content, rather than the distant friend he'd had for the majority of the last day.

"Do you think Quirrell was a horcrux?"

Remus had to blink a few times to get his mind to focus on Sirius even being here, and then again upon such a random question. He hadn't even begun to articulate a response when Sirius kept going with his train of thought.

"I've been trying to come up with other ideas for these horcruxes, you know, in case Harry doesn't find them all in a year at the age of seventeen, and Quirrell really stuck out to me. If Nagini can be one, what if he's got them in other people!"

Remus swallowed uncomfortably where he thought Sirius' mind was really at, and gently talked out, "I can't imagine it. Snakes, and animals in general, are more primitive than us in the mind, and can be easily controlled. As Dumbledore said, Voldemort cared for no one, I doubt he'd care about them long enough to allow them to hold a piece of his soul."

"But he gave that diary to Malfoy," Sirius insisted, a light shining in the back of his eyes he was trying hard not to let through. "What if he trusted other Death Eaters even more!"

Remus wished Sirius would just come right out and say it, but he'd keep this up so long as Siris kept beating around it. "I find that very hard to believe. The diary was meant to be used, it had a purpose. These other Horcruxes were meant to be put away from the world, and those who found out about them."

Sirius didn't look particularly convinced, but he nodded anyways. "Right, well, I'm out of ideas for the day then. Would you come back downstairs already so we can get Harry's last year over with, poor kid deserves to have his head put back intact."

Despite his worry, Sirius had been pleased to see Moony interacting with him normally during this. Now he had to watch Remus close himself right back off and drag himself to his feet, his hands lingering on the infant even as he set him back in his crib.

"You really want your own, don't you?"

Remus turned abruptly away and walked past him. "I can't."

"That's not what I asked."

He continued to ignore him and Sirius trailed after him now studying the back of his head. There were far too many things going through Remus' mind he wasn't talking about, and that was going to drive Sirius nuts sooner than the fate of others in Harry's time.

They entered to find Harry getting quite as frustrated as his parents, holding the book hostage to his chest and eyeing the door with frustration. "-isn't just about you lot anymore! Snape could go out and do that to Dumebldore any moment now, Merlin knows what my presence here is causing-"

"Harry, you're panicking," Lily tried to insist.

"Whatever is going on out there can wait two more days," James said firmly. "Come on Harry, you've gotten this far. I won't let you just hurt yourself with one year left, it won't take us that long for your memories to come back in a much safer, gradual way."

Harry turned on the two enterings, turned to Remus in support. "You must see it's pointless to wait!"

"I don't see being able to get out of here at the expense of your life pointless," Remus sniffed.

Harry groaned but finally slammed down into a seat in defeat, thrusting the book to his mother. "Can't we at least hurry along with this then."

Lily tisked and swatted him lightly as she took it. "Excuse me if I'm still going to enjoy while I can hearing about your life."

Harry gave her a look as if fearing for her health, only Sirius hearing his mutters about what there was to enjoy. He elbowed Harry hard in the side, the only gesture he needed to tell his godson to cool it as James took his other side.

Lily cracked the book open with one last careful look at her son before starting.


End file.
